Bleach:my version
by Gokon
Summary: what if Yoruichi had twins,Yuzu became a Quincy and Karin became a Shinigami?How would it change everything?Find out here,sorry it disappeared. Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Karin and Yuzu would have became a Quincy or a Shinigami respectively.I will say this once don't be a pain in the Ass,I'm e Sequel is up,the name"Bleach:My version sequel"
1. OCs

**Sorry about my last story,my brother got on and deleted it and I don't have it backed up this time it will be backed up and the characters I used are also gone I can't find the paper I had for them so I made another one,these character sheets are before the story starts.**

**Name:**Harou Shihōin

**race:**soul(shinigami)

**gender:**male**  
**

**relatives:**guessed to be a Kisuke Urahara(only Yoruichi Shihōin knows)(father),Yoruichi Shihōin(mother),Ayame Shihōin(twin sister)

**Zanpakutō:**

Shiki:Mangetsu-full-moon

Banki:Unknown(for now)

**Appearance:**Golden-colored eyes and short purple hair,Harou's standard attire in spiritual form is a white shinigami robes instead of black robes

**Education:**learned from Yoruichi,Kisuke,and Shinji**(A/N:Horou has an inner hollow,because when he was born a hollow merged with his soul)**

**Personality:**Harou is intelligent and witty and is forever relaxed.

**Name:**Ayame Shihōin

**race:**soul(shinigami)

**Gender:**female

**Relatives:**guessed to be a Kisuke Urahara(only Yoruichi Shihōin knows)(father),Yoruichi Shihōin(mother),Harou Shihōin (twin brother)

**Zanpakto:**

Shiki:Arashi**(A/N:I can use the same Zanpakto for this character because it isn't too strong)**

Banki:Hageshī arashi

**Appearance:**light blue eyes,shoulder-length purple hair,Ayame's standard attire in spiritual form consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt,and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo.

**Education:**learned from Yoruichi Shihoin

**Personality:**Ayame is intelligent and shy and because of this she has only 3 friends:Orihime Inoue,Ichigo Kurasaki,and Yuzu Kurasaki.

* * *

**these are the main characters but I will not be doing this in Ayame's point of view,mainly because I am not a girl if this is not okay then think of it like this,if I do the girl's point of view people may be offended,thanks I hope you love the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**here goes nothing this might stay up it might not.  
**

* * *

Ichigo:We of Bleach have an announcement

Rukia:for every review we get money to get a game room for our downtime in the soul society

Rangiku:A game room will be cool,I could drink and flirt with guys

Tamashi:It's not a bar

* * *

ch.1

Ayame and I jump from building to building I'm thinking,_We're going to be late._I then see the school,Karakura high,the school we go we jump onto the school grounds the first bell rings Ichigo walks up

He says,"Harou,how have you been,haven't seen you in a while."

Uryu Ishida walks up,"Ayame,we have a sewing club meeting before school ends."

Ayame blushes and says,"okay,Uryu-san."

He walks off and I hear him mutter,"Why did she blush?"

Hangetsu says,That boy is clueless.

I frown and reply,_Give the guy a break he doesn't have a female Zanpakto spirit in his head._

My hollow self,Shingetsu says,**He's lucky**

She says,Fine but if that Quincy attacks you,I'll come out and kill him,and remember what I said about Ichigo.

I just say,_I know you already said he is half Shinigami I want to know how but I'll wait_.

Ayame nudges me,"We're going to be late."

I smile nervously,"Okay let's go."

I run into the class room and take my seat.

the teacher walks in and sees everyone's here and starts the lesson.

**Time skip:3 incredibly boring lessons later**

"Okay recess."

I jump up,Ayame rolls her eyes,I walk out and sit in a tree eating an fish burger Ichigo walks up and says,

"You were out of the class quite quickly,what am I that annoying?"

a girl,with black hair and violet eyes,laughs,"I might agree if he says yes."

I smile at Ichigo,"Nah,just hungry."

I bite into my fish burger.

Ichigo frowns,"Why is it I always see you eating fish burgers more than anything,you eat one at break,lunch,and when I invite you over I see you eat them at breakfast and dinner."

I smile knowingly and say,"Let's just say my mom and I are cat-like,my mom more than me."

He replies,"Now that you mention it your eye color and your eating habits are cat-like."

the girl's eye twitches in anger and she jumps up and punches me saying,"Are you ignoring me?!"

I get up and yell,"What the hell?!"

Something in her starts to beep she pulls it out and I narrow my eyes.A soul society cellphone.

I look at my watch,11:00,_where is Kisuke?_

On that though he walks up and says,"Horou-san,grab your sister,your mom wanted me to check you out of school."

I smile,"See ya guys."

I walk into the Sewing club room,"Ayame,Kisuke is here to pick us up!"

I look and see her kissing Uryu she looks up at me and blushing she says,"It's not what you think.I was handing him his sewing needle and I tripped."

I just say,"I'll go wait with Kisuke."

I walk a small amount of time Ayame comes out and we start to walk back to Kisuke's shop.

**Time skip:1 hour later**

I walk in and my mom walks up in her cat form Before anyone says anything I put my backpack down and go to the underground training area I go into my spiritual form using a mod soul,I created,exactly like me in personality,in my spiritual form I wear standard shinigami robes except they're white instead of black,due to my Zanpakto being in forever released form and the clothing turns white when it is released.I step up to a materialization doll and stab Mangetsu into it materializing her to be a adult female with a black Kimono with small moons on it on her back is the exact same sword as I hold,a long blade the sharp side being black and the dull side being white,it has no guard and it is covered in cloth on the hilt

She says,"Do you really think that you can trust that Ichigo boy he carry's Zangetsu in his inner world I've felt the spark that symbolizes Zangetsu's power awakening."

I look at her,"He is my friend therefore I trust him,Zangetsu is your opposite half,he carries the destructive part which is wide-spread more focused on strength and you carry the controlled part which is more focused on speed and agility,therefore we will be stronger together."

She sighs and my inner hollow who was materialized also,says,**"Gah,I'm tired of this**** !"**

He jumps at me and I hold Mangetsu up yelling,"Getsuga!"

Energy gathers and then I slash making the energy come off the blade and hit his face,while this happens I'm yelling,"Tensho!"

He jumps up mad and points the yip of his blade at me he yells,**"Engetsu!(A/N:Japanese for old/crescent moon)"**

a blast comes straight at me from the tip I dodge it and point my sword at him yelling,"Hangetsu!**(A/N:Japanese for half moon).**"

a narrow blast comes from the sword,cutting my hollow self in half I say,"If only you had waited,Shingetsu,then you might have remembered that you have a hollow Zanpakto release."

He coughs up blood,**"Maybe I should have,promise me this,if you ever see a hollow named Loly tell her,I'm sorry."**

I look at him,"I will,thanks for giving me control your Vasto Lord powers."

He yells angrily,**"Wait I gave you control of my Vasto Lord powers when you won that?!"**

I smile,"Yep."

I look at Mangetsu,"I thank you for your patience."

She smiles,"I'm ready for your question."

I ask,"Who is my father?"

She smiles,"Your father is Isshin Shiba,former captain of squad 10."

I hold my hands up,"Wait,your saying Isshin Kurasaki is my dad?"

She nods and says,"Affirmative."

* * *

** That brings an end to chapter 1,Mangetsu is a white Zangetsu,because Zangetsu and Mangetsu are brother and sister  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the story and that twist I clear up any confusion Mangetsu is white Zangetsu and Zangetsu is black Mangetsu  
**

* * *

Ch.2

As I walk to Ichigo's house my sister says,"So your saying that Isshin Kurasaki is a shinigami and our father,but he lost his shinigami power saving Masaki Kurasaki,Ichigo's mom all this making him our half-brother."

I reply,"Correct."

I look up,"We're here."

I knock on the door and Ichigo opens it he says,"Harou,Ayame,come in."

We walk in Ichigo yells,"Dad,some friends came over!"

"Ichigo,we have to talk to your dad."I tell him

He nods,"And one of them wants to talk to you!"

I say,"You should be around for this."

He nods again and Isshin runs in I glare at him and say,"Isshin,ever heard the name,Yoruichi Shihoin?"

He stiffens and says,"Yes,she's an old friend,haven't seen her in forever."

I yell,"Liar!"

He jumps up

I continue,"You met up with her at the Urahara shop 3 days ago."

He jumps and says,"Who are you?"

I glare at him,"Harou Shihoin and this is my sister Ayame,you probably already know that after all you are one of the 2 reasons we are alive,dad!"

He yells,"Who told you about that?"

I glare more,"My Zanpakto she said you were my father and you were also the former captain of squad 10,you were a powerful Shinigami until you saved Masaki Kurasaki."

He looks as Ichigo says,"Hold up,my dad used to be captain of squad 10,you and Ayame are my half-siblings and you are shinigami."

Yuzu and Karin are standing on the stairs looking confused Yuzu asks,"What's a shinigami?"

I say,"Someone who uses a sword to save souls by sending them to the soul society or as you know it heaven,and they also kill Hollows which attack good spirits such as ghosts."

Isshin says,"Stop,I've kept them from this knowledge for their own safety."

I glare at him once more and yell,"If you can't tell me your my father even with all the times Ayame and I came over then I don't care what you say!"

He looks down,"Your right."

Yuzu says,"Wait they're our brother and sister,too?"

Ichigo says,"I guess so."

Just then Rukia walks in and sees me she says,"Hello Harou and Ayame."

I growl and say,"Hello Rukia khuchiki of Squad 13"

She looks at me and says,"How did you know that?"

I laugh,"My mom is the former commander of squad 2,I have ways to get information."

She looks at me,"The former captain of squad 2 is Yoruichi Shihoin,I should have noticed,well on orders from my brother if I meet anyone related to Yoruichi while in this world I am to fight them."

I smile,"I'd love to but If my dad doesn't mind I will teach my half-siblings here their Shinigami powers they are after all half shinigami."

Rukia clenches her jaw,"What?!"

I smile wider,"Well Isshin here is former captain of squad 10 is my father as well as Ichigo's,Yuzu's,Karin's,and Ayame's dad."

She says,"So they all have their own shinigami power?"

I say,"That is obvious."

I pull out my phone and call Kisuke,"Kisuke,could have Jinta and Ururu bring my inner world machine?"

He says,"Okay whatever you need it for?"

I hang up and say,"Ichigo,follow me,Yuzu let me know when they get here."

She says,"Okay."

Me and Ichigo walk up to his room I tell him,"Okay here is how it goes your my half-brother so I think you can go into my inner world and your Zanpakto will show up."

I grab my mod soul candy and go into soul form.

Ichigo says,"White Shinigami clothing?"

I smile,"Because of my Zanpakto the robes are white,ahh,it feels good not to be in a Gigi,I hate Gigis."

I then send us both into my inner world.

Inside my inner world Mangetsu says,"Shit,you brought him in here!"

Ichigo sarcastically says,"Now I feel welcome."

She growls,"Not you,him."

she points to an old man with black hair and smoke clothing

Zangetsu says,"Well sis not happy to see your brother?"

She says,"definitely not."

Zangeatsu frowns,"I can see why we were kept apart,you hold a grudge over one win and you beat me after that."

I sweatdrop,"uhh,mister you need to tell Ichigo your name."

Zangetsu smiles,"Hello King,my name is Zangetsu."

I look at Ichigo and say,"Ichigo,Zangetsu is your Zanpakto and to use his power say his name and your Zanpakto will appearin which time we appear in reality with you in spiritual form holding Zangetsu."

he nods and yells,"Zangetsu!"

In a flash he appears holding a sword,the black version of Mangetsu,otherwise known as Zangetsu.

We reappear both in soul form holding our Zanpakto in our shinigami both walk down stairs after I put the mod soul Kon in his body and order him to act exactly like we walk down Rukia says,

"Ichigo,wow your own Zanpakto and it's a black version of Harou's Zanpakto."

I tell Rukia,"If you are going to follow your brother's orders wait and I'll meet you on the roof."

Someone knocks on the door and yells,"Hello,Harou,hurry up you freeloader!"

I growl and say,"I'm coming,I'm coming,just shut the hell up I do more work at Kisuke's shop than you do!"

I open the door Ururu says,"I apologize for Jinta-kun being annoying,Harou-Kun."

I frown and says,"Ururu,please don't talk to me with honorifics,I'm your friend,now which one of you have the machine?"

Ururu holds it up I take it and hand it to Karin I then say,

"Here's how it works one of you will hold the machine with someone here that already knows the name of their Zanpakto and you will find out the name yourself the other person will heal you,since Ichigo can't use kido it will be me,Rukia,or Ururu since the three of us know healing techniques of some kind."

I smile as Karin says,"Let's get this show on the road."

I say,"wait a second I must first ask you do you wish to become a Quincy,which is a human with spiritual power that stays in their body to fight Hollows,like your mother or a Shinigami,like our father?"

Karin smiles,"I want to become a Shinigami."

Yuzu says,"I want to become a Quincy like mom."

I smile once more,"Ichigo,Uryu is a Quincy, am I correct?"

He says,"yes."

I tell him,"Then go ask him to teach her."

* * *

**Okay,first I need Zanpakto Ideas for Karin please review or P.M. me some****.Also when Rukia gets brought back to the soul society Ichigo won't be there someone else will take his place.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I will be using one of my friend's ideas you'll find out Karin's Zanpakto's name in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Ch.3

Karin smiles as she holds the machine and says,"So I push the black button?"

I smile with her,"Yep."

She presses it and everything goes we can see again we're standing in a snow covered Karakura town on the top of a building.I look around and say,

"Wow,my inner world is a the exact same as Kisuke's underground training area,but this is beautiful."

Mangetsu appears beside me,"Yes it is."

I jump and yell as a tick mark appears on my head,"Don't do that!It's creepy!"

She yells back,"Shut up King I do as I please."

I look at her she grumbles,"Fine."

Karin asks Mangetsu,"Who are you?"

She smiles at her and I say,_figures_,to myself and she tell Karin,"I'm Mangetsu,Harou's Zanpakto."

"Who's here?"A girl with white hair,silver eyes,and a kimono with snowflakes on it both real and graphic.

I look at Karin and bow to the girl,"I'm Harou Shihoin this is my Zanpakto,Mangetsu,and this is my sister and your shinigami Karin."

She smiles,"I see,thank you for bringing her here,now here's the drill find me in the ice boxes as they fall."

As Karin is about to ask what boxes when Ice boxes start to nods and jumps from box to box until she sees a silver box with a ribbon coming out,she jumps at it and the girl says,

"Good now pull me out of the box hear my name,I am Yuki,I am keeper of the frozen palace known as your mind."

Karin pulls out a zanpakto with 3 ribbons 1 red,1 silver,and 1 white,with snowflakes etched into it.

She smiles and says,"Yuki,cool literally."

I smile,"Bad pun sis."

She glares at me then asks Yuki,"Why didn't you just say your name?"

Yuki replies,"Where's the fun in that?"

I sweatdrop,"Guys we have to go and see how Yuzu's training is going."

Karin says,"Okay,see you later Yuki."

We both reappear Karin in her spiritual form both run out the door and we run to the Urahara shop Where Uryu is teaching Yuzu to become a Quincy.I walk up to the door and just walk inside then to the back of the shop and down the ladder into the underground training area right when we walk in i get jumped in a hug by Yuzu who is wearing Quincy clothing and Kisuke is holding a box with Isshin's,I mean Dad's name on it.I get up and brush off my clothing.I then turn to Ichigo and Karin who are laughing.

I say,"Come on I've got something we need to learn just in case."

We walk off and Yuzu decides to walk the farthest away possible and I tell them,"You 2 are going to learn Banki,so that if someone from the soul society attacks us."

I jump and grab the 2 materialization dolls.I jump back set the dolls up far from our friends but not too far from each other.I then tell Ichigo and Karin how the dolls work and they quickly start Zangetsu makes thousands of swords appear and tells Ichigo to defeat tells Karin to cut her Kain laughs and says,

"Not hard."

Yuki smiles"Quite the contrary I'll be fighting back."

I smile and turn to my mom who decided to be in her human form and ask her to train with me she wisely brought her Zanpakto

she yells,"Banki,Bring blinding light,Hikari no megami!"

Her Zanpakto becomes shinier and the hilt has a knife hidden in it,it flashes I become temporarily blind

I yell,"Banki,Tensa Mangetsu!"

My Zanpakto changes from its huge form to that of a regular katana but it's completely white and the top of my Kimono turns into a Gi

I jump up gaining back my sight I yell,"Hangetsu!"and I move my zanpakto in a semicircle thus cutting my mom's shoulder,it proceeds to bleed profusely.

I stop and return to shiki form then we both decide to stop for today,that was too long after a rest Ichigo and Karin come up and say,

"We're done."

I smile,"I wouldn't think anything less from my brother and sister,well half brother and sister."

They did it in the same amount of time as me, walk back over and Rukia yells,"What was that!What did you do!"

I look at her and say,"I won't tell you what I taught them,unless you can beat me but that won't happen."

She growls and says,"you're on!"

She jumps at me.I flash step onto her then falls to her chest and I get off her.A tick mark starts to appear on her head as I dodge 3 more of her attacks without even drawing my Zanpakto.

She yells,"Dance,Tsuginomi,Hakuren."

Three little spouts appear and the rush at me,I simply step to the charges at me and I draw my zanpakto And knock her Zanpakto out of her hand and put the blade to her neck.

I simply say,"You were so quick to attack you didn't analyze what you knew about me what title does my mom own that has to do with flash step?"

Rukia's eyes widen,"Goddess of flash."

I smile,"Now you get it,I am the 'prince of flash' as my mom calls me,furthermore I am a master of flash step."

She nods and asks Kisuke,"May I be excused,sir?"

Kisuke says,"Yes,no need to ask."

I turn to Karin and whisper,"Can you go ask Yuzu and Uryu to follow her,I have a bad feeling about her leaving right now."

* * *

**The next chapter will skip to after they break into the soul society,because It will be too different with the way I did this that it will be too hard to write review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Instead of Ganju and Ichigo being together after breaking into the soul society,instead Harou and Ichigo,Yuzu and Uryu,Orihime and Sado,Ganju and Karin,and Ayame and Yoruichi are together after the I do not remember the exact thing for when Aixen took the hogyoku so I will skip it I hope you've seen the original note:Rukia's exicution is set the current day in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Ch.4

Me and Ichigo are running through the area when a bald guy and another with feathers in his hair jump in front of us.

The bald one says,"Well I see 2 ryoka and we are the closest,I wonder what we should do?"

The feather guy says,"Kill them of course,Ikkaku."

I sigh,"11th squad."

The Ikkaku guy says,"Is that an insult?"

I smile and say,"I'll answer your question with a question,Are you bald Ikkaku?"

A tick mark appears on his head and he yells,"Now I will kill you."

I smirk and say,"I'm Harou Shihoin son of Yoruichi Shihoin also known as the goddess of flash."

He laughs,"You mean she's a coward."

I flash step and put my zanpakto to his throat,"What was that chrome dome?"

He gulps and I say,"Ichigo this one's yours,I'll take on the one that hasn't made me mad yet,after all if I fight Ikkaku here I'll kill him and we're not here to kill."

I jump over Ikkaku and politely say,"May I ask your name?"

He smiles and says,"I'm Yumichika."

I take a stance and ask,"Are you going to attack first or should I?"

He smiles wider and says,"Bloom,Fujakujak.**(A/N:or whatever it is I don't remember)**"

The blade changes to a curved shape and becomes 3 blades,I smile.

I jump up and yell,"Getsuga tensho!"

I slash with my sword as a large blue energy comes off the blade and hits his Zanpakto,which he is trying to use to block it,in vain I might add since it started to crush him against the ground.

He yells,"This much power without even using banki who are you?!"

I look at him and say,"I am who I said I was except I didn't say who my father was that would make tons of sense."

He looks at me and says,"Who is your father?"

I smile,"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I look at Ichigo who walks over saying,"I'm ready,are you?"

I smile,"Yeppo."

I turn and start running,bad news we have no idea where we're going.

After an hour we are now walking and We hear a few people yelling,"There they are,get them!"

I turn to see around 50 men coming at us at high speeds I sigh and slash my sword yelling,"GetsugaTensho!"

A blast of energy a bit stronger then before comes off my sword and is moving towards turn around and run away yelling I laugh and say,

"Let's go."

I can't help but think about Karin she's alone with Ganju,I know I shouldn't care that much since I've only known her as a sister for 6 days,but I feel protective of her i just hope she doesn't run into Toshiro then she'll be in trouble because her Zanpakto's power won't work against the strongest ice and water type Zanpakto it can make any water in the area become ice Karin's makes water and ice out of her spiritual pressure which means she has more of a limit.I push it to the back of my mind and keep runing.

I tell Ichigo,"Okay,if my calculations are correct we should find Rukia in that big white tower over there."

I point to the says,"Good,but that's not the only reason we're here."

I nod,"I know,we have to talk to Genrusei Yamoto about my mom's and Kisuke's being reinstated to the soul society."

We both jump faster.

**Later that day(A/N:Yes I'm skipping a bit because I can't think of a way to detail)**

As the phoenix known as the Sogyoku's release attacks Rukia me and Ichigo both flash step to the Sogyoku stand and Ichigo blocks the Sogyoku with Zangetsu.I smile and jump down Soifon gasps when she sees my Shunsei Kyoraku and Joshiro Ukitake come up with some big crest and destroy the releases his Zanpakto**(A/n:I can never remember that fat bastard's Zanpakto release.)**he jumps at me I simply touch his chest and he flies off landing all the way down the hill.

I hear Isane Kotetsu say,"He knocked him that far with a single touch,Taicho what should we do?"

Yamato replies before Unohana,"All lieutenants mobilize."

All the lieutenants in the area jump at me and Ichigo flash steps beside lieutenants stop and Soifon says,"They have the same Zanpakto but inverted in color."

Genryyusei asks me,"Who are you two?"

I smile,"I'm Harou Shihoin and this is my half-brother,Ichigo Kurasaki."

Ichigo looks at me and says,"I'm going after Byakuya."

I smile and look to the forest and I yell,"Karin,I'll need your help with this?"

She jumps from the trees and says,"Sure,Haro."

She then yells,"Freeze with a single cut,Yuki!"

Her Zanpakto freezes jumps to attack her and Karin slashes causing her to become frozen gasps and asks,"What is your Zanpakto's power."

I smile,"Since you asked nicely Karin will be happy to explain her power."

Karin nods and says,"My zanpakto has 2 different releases freeze with a single cut and freeze the world as you can see the first one freezes my enemy solid when I cut them at all it also freezes Zanpakto,the second one I use my spiritual power to freeze the air around me and if and I pull power from the water in the air around me,that is Yuki's power."

* * *

**The battles will be in the next chapter and the Hogyoku part will be there and yes it will still be skipped**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here we go I hope you love the story**

* * *

ch.5

I smile as they look at Karin scared of her power.

I jump up to Soifon and say,"if I were you I'd step back."

She looks at me and asks,"Why?"

My mother jumps by grabbing Soifon and shooting off,I look at Unohana when I notice Genryusei is gone I ask,"Where did Yamato go?"

She replies,"He went with Ukitake and Kyoraku,all lieutenants mobalize,attack him."

Genshiro**(A/N:The squad one lieutenant,sorry I didn't remember the name and my computer is slower when I do more than one thing)**jumps at me with his Zanpakto released,I sigh,"I'm trying to negotiate some thing dear to my heart,I wish this confrontation with Yamato to be civil but I don't see that happening."

I pull my Zanpakto in front of a clash of sparks we break looks at me and yells,"Yeah right,why should we believe you?"

I smile,"Well you could ask Renji Abarai,Rukia khuchiki,or even miss Unohana right there if I'm lying."

He looks at her and she says,"He's telling the truth."

I continue,"the reason we've fought is because the people we meet are always attacking us on sight,we had only one choice fight back."

"What I don't get is why must everything be solved violently."I inform them

Omaeda jumps up from where ever he fell and makes the spiked ball of his Zanpakto come at me.I sigh again and yell,"Getsuga Tensho!"

I slash my sword and the blue blast comes off it slicing his Zanpakto in half and knocking him into the sky I turn away and ask Unohana,

"That fat bastard is really loud and he's the lieutenant of squad 2?who made that decision?"

Unohana replies,"His noble status."

I smirk,"If all goes well I can fix it,well looks like this fight is almost decided let's stop it."

I jump in between Ichigo and Byakuya,stab my Zanpakto into the ground and yell,"Mundomu!"

A dome of blue energy appears around me and they bounce off it and land in front of Unohana.I yell,"Could you please tend to Ichigo along with Byakuya?!"

She nods and I flash step away and appear in front of Genryusei,I tell him,"Wow the old man is using his Zanpakto it is not bad but it's too flashy and loud."

Genryusei asks,"Who are you,my white-robed friend?"

I look at him,"1.I'm not your friend unless my negotiations with you are successful and 2.I'm Harou Shihoin."

He nods,"Very well then I will ignore your disrespect since obviously you are annoyed,possibly by Omaeda since he was the first to attack you on the hill,what are your negotiations?"

I look at him and say,"My negotiations are simple please hear out what Kisuke Urahara and all those involved in the hollowfication case,because those so called hollow-shinigami are now able to control their hollow power and can give their side of the story then decide an arrangement that will help the soul society and if possible reinstate Kisuke since it was not his fault if you can with the information."

he looks at me and then says,"How about this,I will along with your negotiation reinstate Yoruichi and instate you and your siblings if you have any,those were some good shinigami in that group,all this if you can defeat any captain of your choice."

I smirk,"Are you sure of that?"

He asks,"What?"

I smile and say,"I can defeat a lieutenant with only 40% of my shiki power."

He says,"Impressive,I will love to see your battle."

He sheaths his Zanpakto and we flash step back to see everyone sprawled out and Aizen leaving through a Garganta with Tozen and Gin I kick the dirt and yell,

"That bastard!"

I turn to Yamato and say,"There's the person behind the hollowfacation test."

He nods,"We should have seen it before and half of our agreement has been solved so the hollowfied shinigami are given amnesty and are allowed to come back,now to finish the other half,captains meet here now,the Ryoka must be here I have an agreement that will be finished in everyone's sight."

Everyone walks up my mom stands beside me and I sit down showing my respect for my mom Ayame sits on the other side,Ichigo beside me,Karin beside him,and those who aren't shinigami sat off to the side.

Yamato says,"Miss Shihoin I have made an agreement with your son to reinstate you and instate his siblings if he can beat one captain of his choice,the other half was solved with Aizen's betrayal,therefore the Vizords are now squad 14 of the seritei**(A/N:I can never remember how to spell it)**."

Mom looks at me and nods,I step forward and say,"I choose one of the 4 that will have any ability to keep up with me,I choose Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro steps forward I smile as we all walk to the battle and Toshiro take our places and I yell,"Banki,Tensa Mangetsu!"

My Zanpakto shortens and then becomes like a regular Katana except pure white,Byakuya's eyes widen.I then smile as Toshiro attacks and I yell,

"Wait,you're going to go against me without Banki,bad idea ask Byakuya,he lost against Ichigo's banki,mine is the same except it has a few more abilities,such as this."

I take a stance and yell,"Become full,Mangetsu!"

Byakuya chokes out,"a release but it's Kurasaki's can only do getsuga tensho."

My zanpakto's spirit appears and laughs at Byakuya,"If you haven't noticed I'm not Zangetsu,Harou summon Shingetsu he's healed he can fight."

I look up towards my head,"Shingetsu ready to join the fight?"

He says,**"Of course."**

He appears as me,but inverted in color.I smile,"Every one meet my Zanpakto and inner hollow."

They all look on scared of my power now.I take my hand and pull it horizantally across my face from the left to the right,my hollow mask appears,the regular hollow power version not vasto lord.

Toshiro steps back,"Fine then,Banki,Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

He goes into banki state which is him with his ZanpaktoIce on his feet shaped like dragon claws and giant Ice wings,I smile,"I see you are good Toshiro you may last a while,Shingetsu you're up."

Shingetsu smiles and walks up,**"Well,winter boy springs coming early this year."**

He jumps and while energy builds up and Shingetsu slashes he yells,**"Getsuga tensho!**"

The energy hits Toshiro's zanpakto as he blocks,Shingetsu flash steps behind him,Shingetsu points the tip at Toshiro and yells,**"Engetsu!"**

A beam of power hits Toshiro's back and he falls a bit before regaining his balance and yells,"Reign over the frosted heavens,Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

the ability of Hyorinmaru activates and an Ice dragon hits and freezes Shingetsu solid and he goes back into my and Mangetsu step forward.I flash step behind Toshiro as the dragon attacks me and Mangetsu and she yells,

"Weak attacks,eh,Getsuga tensho!"

The dragon is hit as the energy slash collides with it.I hear Byakuya's voice from one of the soul society cell phones saying,"Toshiro look out that ones stronger than both the inner hollows and Kurasaki's put together."

I smirk and say,"Yes,but here's your problem I have a double team."

He looks behind himself without turning around and says,"Shit!"

Me and Mangetsu quickly get in position before he can do anything and at the same time we yell,"Getsuga tensho!"

The two energy blasts hit Toshiro and he falls unconscious.I look to everyone as Mangetsu disappears,"Sorry didn't mean to use 40% of my banki power and I told Mangetsu not to use 44%."

* * *

**Now so you know Ichigo and Karin are really going to become part of the Gotei 13,14 now due to the new 14th squad,and a specially made Mod soul is in each of their bodies,the mod soul has the same attitude and Personality,(no they are not the same thing for those people who criticize people when it is not true there are a ton of people like that at my school)until they come back then they can take their body for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you like the story and I thank my friends who have offered their own little additions and I also thank all those who reviewed **

* * *

Ch.6

l look ay Yamato and ask,"Well sir is that to your satisfaction?"

He nods,"Yes and on the note of you joining the Gotei 13,14 now I make you captain of squad 14,the hollow mask squad."

I look at Toshiro to see him staring at Karin_,I talk to him about it another time,_I say to myself. I look at Ichigo and Karin who have their mouths agape at the fight that took place.I walk over and ask them,

"Do you want to join me and my mom here,if so I will have special mod souls made to match your personality and everything you do I have ordered them to protect Yuzu when she needs is and Uryu has promised he will do the same,well what do you say I'll need help?"

Karin says,"I'll stay and help you,that's what family is for,but I do have a condition if I join can you propose it?"

I nod knowing what she wants and Ichigo says,"Sure man as long as Yuzu is safe."

I step forward and say,"My siblings Ichigo and Karin have agreed to join the Gotei 14,Karin has a condition,which is Yuzu has to be able to visit."

Yuzu smiles when she hears nod and Yamato says,"Yes that will work,but you and your friends are to go back to the world of the living with Toshiro and a group of his choice to scout the Karakura town for anything Aizen might do meeting dismissed."

Everyone bows and walks out Toshiro calls up his lieutenant,Rangiku Matsumoto,she calls Ikkaku,and hour later we are ready and running through the the way to the world of the living I move out in front of the others beside Toshiro,I ask Toshiro,

"Why were you staring at Karin?"

He blinks and looks at me scared and I can't blame him He was caught staring at Karin by one of her older brothers and it happens to be the one that can kick his ass without a problem.

He says,"Well I hope you're not mad but I admit I'm in love with her,I feel like I want to protect her even more so than Momo Hinamori the squad 5 lieutenant and my oldest friend."

I nod,"Well I wish you luck she can be head strong,but she is great she deserves an honorable person to love her and you fit the bill."

He nods back as we walk into the world of the living right above Kisuke's shop Karin walks up to me and asks,"Are we going to stop here,I want to get to work and kill some hollows?"

I nod and say,"We are but you may go if you take Ichigo and Rangiku with you Aizen is known for being clever he'll go after you."

She nods and runs off Me and Toshiro walk inside and I say,"Kisuke do you have the supplies the Gotei 14 ordered."

He says,"Sure,they're in your room the muscled guys went in to pick them up."

2 hours later

We walk up to Orihime's house I open the door and step aside I say,"Ladies first"

Orihime and Rangiku walk in then I follow them inside when we get inside I set my stuff down in the room Orihime indicates for me and I say,

"I'm going to go on patrol you guys coming."

They say their agreement and we all walk out after taking our shinigami long after we start looking Toshiro gets a call and he says,

"We have abnormal hollow signitures attacking Ichigo,Karin,and Yuzu Kurasaki."

I stiffen and flash step away to find Ichigo and Karin talking to some people with small hollow mask parts after a count I count up to 6 people each one with a Zanpakto.I look at one that has a hollow mask part over his right eye and under his left was a negative one I jump out and say,

"What did I miss Ichigo."

The big guy with a hollow mask part on his jaw says,"Beat it shinigami punk we are talking to this guy."

I step forward and say,"Make me you oaf."

He jumps at me and I step aside making him fall on his face the negative one guy says,"Yammy,that one is mine,Shinigami-san follow me."

I grit my teeth and say,"Well if you can please wait for my friends to catch up."

Right when I say that they jump out of the bushes and say,"go ahead,Harou."

Me and the negative on guy race off to an area where no one will feel our Riatsu and we stop both of us taking a stance I say,

"You want to tell me who you are?"

He says,"I'm an arrancar,a negativo to be exact,Uno negativo,the name's Hebi,I'm the weakest of the negativos there's 3 of us."

I smile,"Well then show me what you can do."

He yells,"Slither,Serpiente."

His Zanpakto becomes two knives,his eyes narrow into snake slits, his legs become a snake tail and the remnant of his mask are small bony bumps on his knuckles.

He smiles,"That's not all,shinigami-san my spritual pressure if I slash or cut you is poison."

I yell,"BANKI,TENSA MANGETSU!"

My Zanpakto shortens and then becomes like a regular Katana except pure white.I then take my hand and slash it across my face horizontally from left to right and it is mush like a normal hollow's mask,it's silver-lined around the eyes with black lines going down from the eyes**(A/N:It's like Ichigo's,with different coloring)**and has cat teeth.

He smiles as I say,"Bring it on."

He jumps at me at high speeds which I identify as the hollow version of flash step,sonido.I deflect the attack with ease and then slash at him,he moves to the right the tip of my blade just tearing the skin of his steps back,then jumps forward slicing quickly trying to cut me.I black half of them and dodge the jump at each other again this time our blades clash and as white Riatsu builds up on the blade I yell,"Getsuga-"

He yells,"You think you can beat me with this power,ha!"

I continue,"Tensho!"

The energy comes off my blade hitting him knocking him back a few feet.

he asks,"What power,are you fighting at your best I have a feeling your holding back?"

I say,"Maybe a little,I'm only using 50% of my power right now and I'm holding back my final Getsuga Tensho,my final hollow mask form,and I could summon my Zanpakto spirit and inner hollow,but I'm not."

He looks at me,"Why are you not using them?"

I reply,"My full power will be a burden on you,the final getsuga tensho is just too annoying if someone besides me uses it they'll lose their shinigami powers Mangetsu,my Zanpakto,has taught me that my spiritual powers are unique compared to anyone's therefore final getsuga tensho doesn't take my powers,my final hollow mask form is a vasto lorde so over kill for you being my opponent,and summoning my Zanpakto and inner hollow when they are sleeping bad idea."

He yells,"You bastard I demand you use your full power of this form and you use final Getsuga Tensho!"

I frown,"My full power okay it's your funeral,my final Getsuga Tensho,no."

He screams and yells,"Then I'll kill you and eat all of your spiritual energy,slither,dios de la serpiente!"

He morphs and his Blades become fangs that he holds onto the roots of and his canine teeth become fangs and along with his tail he has legs jumps at me saying,

"Now see my second release,or as you shinigami call it Banki!"

I yawn and say,"I'm getting bored."

I take my hollow mask off and then I take my hand and slash it across my face horizontally from left to right and it covers my face,chin,and my entire forehead area is open from the mask,it's silver-lined around the eyes with black lines going down from the eyes,my Gi has a tear right on my left arm that shows the kanjin for Shingetsu**,**and has cat teeth,this is my vasto lorde hollow mask.

I jump at him yelling,"EAT MY VASTO LORDE,GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Pure black energy comes off my Zanpakto and slices him in half as he dies he says,"How?"

I reply,"You bored me so I ended it quickly,you have no right to be fighting if you fight only with your anger I don't take that kind of person seriously."

After that I turn and walk back to the others.


	8. Chapter 7

**hello again thank you to all those who have not criticized me when I'm only getting used to doing Bleach fanfiction on a computer because I write bleach fanfics in a book differently than on the computer.  
**

* * *

Ch.7

I walk up to the others to see Karin,Ichigo,and Toshiro using banki.I should probably say what Karin's banki looks like,it's hilt is a ring with a bar going through the middle then it's blade is a the outside of the snowflake it has 2 powers,one is that it can become a billion blades that spin looking like snowflakes much like Senbonzakara,the second is that it can do her own version of Getsuga Tensho in both one or many blade form it's called,'Yuki o katto'.She's fighting a guy with a number 11 on his forehead,Toshiro is fighting the large guy,Ichigo is fighting other guy,and The others are fighting an eight armed arancar.

I frown,"What's with the seriousness?"

Mangetsu says,"You forget,you could defeat these guys with only kido,without incantation I might add,they have To worry about the fact that Ichigo can't use kido because he doesn't know how,Karin's kido covers stuff with Ice so someone might get hurt by her power,and Hiyugaya-san there he doesn't have the powers you three have oh and are you going to recommend Ichigo to become squad five captain?"

I smile,"How the hell do you think of that in the middle of a battle?"

A Arrancar jumps at me saying,"You should have your guard up,Fuckface."

I pull up my blade and throw Mangetsu's reatsu at him it hitting him the only noticeable damage is a bruise on his chest,he says,

"Your getsuga tensho is weaker than that orange haired-guy's yet you have killed Hebi,how?"

I look at him,"That was not getsuga tensho, it was just spiritual pressure."

He just says,"Then show me your full power in this form I want to see how strong you are,then I Grimmjow will kill you."

I sigh,"Fine"

I point my Zanpakto into the air and my Reatsu flares,everyone looks over at the mass of Reatsu.I jump at Grimmjow and slice him across the flows from the wound.I sigh,

"You are very weak I'm trained to be an assassin or head on fighter,most of the time I'm the latter."

He growls,"What does that have to do with now?"

I frown,"I'm a head on fighter so I will give you 1 minute to get out of my way."

He jumps at me and I say,"You are not worth killing."

I step aside and knock him out.I run over to the others just in time to block an attack on Ichigo that would have meant his defeat,the guy who attacked Ichigois a arrancar who has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

He frowns,or frowns more is the better term,and says,"Hello,who are you?"

I say,"Harou Shihoin,Ichigo here is my half brother,so if you want to injure him like you were about to,which would cause massive damage,You have to get through me,just to show you I'm serious let's fight hand-to-hand."

I stab Mangetsu into the ground.I jump at him and he blocks my punch and punches towards my gut and I grab his hand kicking him in the coughs up some blood and jumps at me and I step to the side and hit my elbow against his back pushing him to the gets up and impossibly calmly he says,

"Your strong enough to wound me with your fist,might as well use my Zanpakto,be honored I don't use my Zanpakto much."

I look at the big guy and say,"Just you,boring ,I'll fight you and the oaf over there"

He says,"It'll be your funeral,if you want to fight Yammy the Anger arrancar and me,Ulqquiorra the emptiness arancar,therefore I insist you fight with someone,Yammy come here."

Toshiro looks over and I say,"Toshiro go help the others,Ichigo get ready."

I look at him,"Any suggestions,Ichigo?"

He says,"They're to fast for our shiki."

I look at him,"Well it can't be helped."

Me and Ichigo,who was resting in shiki form,move like mirror images we both hold our Zanpaktos in front of ourselves the blade pointing down the cloth wrapping around our arms we yell,

"Banki,Tensa Mangetsu/Zangetsu!"

Both our Zanpakto change they shorten and then becomes like a regular Katana except pure White/black.

Uluquiorra and Yammy's eyes widen as they see the bankis.

I look at them and tell Ichigo,"step up beside me and ask Zangetsu and Hichio to come out."

He steps forward and I yell,"Become full,Mangetsu!"

Then Zangetsu,Hichigo,Shingetsu,and Mangetsu appear I say,"You guys know the drill let's go,Ichigo,Hichigo,and Zangetsu fight the big ,Shingetsu,and Mangetsu will get the small guy."

We both jump at our opponents.I slash from in front of him,He moves to block it and Shingetsu and Mangetsu,throw 2 getsuga tensho into his turns and attacks both of them,I flash step in front of him and slash energy,yelling the familiar attack name,

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Uluquiorra and Yammy both land side by side on the get up and look around,the 11 guy is dead,the eight armed guy is dead,and the blue haired guy is wounded.A kid arrancar is sitting a bit away

Uluquiorra says,"Temporary retreat."

He snaps his fingers and a garganta appears and they all walk through it disappearing.

I turn to Ichigo and say,"Now that I have used Mangetsu's banki ability close to her younger Zanpakto brother You may call Zangetsu or Hichigo out."

He smiles and says,"Thanks,see you tomorrow Harou."

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story I am hoping to get to Heuco Mundo by the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you like the story and are satisfied with it,for people who want to be a pain in my Ass I am telling you now you better not review if you are going to be a bitch over my mistakes,I'll admit I'm not the best but I'm getting used to writing fanfics on my computer be glad I'm not using my phone**

* * *

ch 8

I sit up and hear Rangiku yell,"Where did she go?!"

I groggily say,"Who?"

Rangiku yells,"Orihime you twit!"

I look at her and she says,"Sorry Shihoin Taicho,I'm just worried."

I smile,"It's okay,I have a bad feeling about this I think I know who took her I feel his Riatsu right now."

she looks where I'm looking,Orihime's Riatsu of Uluquiorra on the door of Orihime's room.

She runs up and says,"I'll send this Riatsu to the soul society and get them to send a search party to Heuco Mundo."

I look at everyone and say,"I'm going on patrol Toshiro you go check on Karin and Yuzu,Yumichika you go help,Ikkaku go find Ichigo and send him to me then you can do whatever you want."

I walk out and go to the school.I walk inside and to the person in the front office I say,"I have a package for Uryu Ishida."

she asks,"What is the package?"

I set the box on the counter,"A object,I will be going."

I walk I walk out Ichigo jumps in front of ma and says,"You wanted me."

I nod and say,"Orihime has been taken to Heuco Mundo and we are going to rescue her,but first you need to be able to control Hichigo in vasto lorde form,because to defeat Aizen we will need him or the Final Getsuga Tensho,which I don't recommend it."

He frowns,"How?"

I look at him,"You have to beat him again,it will be dangerous because he knows what you want to get,mine was too impatient and lost his chance."

He nods and says,"I'll start right now,see you at Orihime's house."

I jump away to hunt hollows.I think about the events making everything harder.I think about Uluquiorra endangering Orihime and me endangering my family and friends when I kill the uno negativo,Hebi.I hat to say it but Aizen will be the death of me,I have to find a way to beat him before Ichigo is pulled into it and confronts him.I must kill Aizen.

Mangetsu says,"It is neccecary that Ichigo battles Aizen alone at least you have taught him a way that won't lead to him losing his powers."

I frown,"Fine."

I jump once more to be knocked down ,I turn to see what attacked me and see a shinigami with blonde hair brown eyes and a Zanpakto with a star shaped tip in her hand,which has a white bump on each knuckle.I pull Mangetsu to my side and Yell/Ask,

"Who the hell are you?"

she smiles,"Your worst nightmare,I'm Hebi's replacement."

I look at her,"Banki!"

Both our Zanpakto change they shorten and then becomes like a regular Katana except pure white.

I say,"Now do you want me to use my abilities or not?"

She sighs,"I'm not here to fight you only to say you will die by my hands."

With that she leaves and I decide to go back to Ichigo's and stay the night in I say,"Ichigo,Karin,Yuzu,Ayame,I'm here!"

They walk in and Ayame says,"What is wrong with you,you don't talk or anything with me anymore!"

I look at her,"Sorry sis I'll try but I'm forgetful."

We talk through the night but while we're all having fun I'm thinking of a plan to get Orihime back.I walk to the side every one except Karin and Ayame look over as I meditate.

**Inner world**

I look at Shingetsu and say,"it's time to tell me what you know about Heuco Mundo."

He says,**"Nothing Hichigo and Dark Ayame won't tell me anything,the bastard and bitch."**

Mangetsu says,"Well if we don't know anything we improvise and just go,Harou needs Orihime and other girls in his life."

Shingetsu and I sweatdrop and at the same time we say,**"Mangetsu shut up that's not funny!"**

she grumbles and I leave my inner world before Mangetsu starts to strangle me.

**Reality**

I frown as I walk to the stairs and say,"I'm going to bed,goodnight."

**the next day: 1:00 am**

I wake up and walk outside and run to the Urahara shop I walk in and say,"I need you to create a Garganta,I want to rescue Orihime."

"Leaving without us brother?"I hear my sister say.

I turn to see her,Ichigo,Karin,Sado,Uryu,and Yuzu standing there or sleeping in Yuzu's case.I growl,"I'm going alone I have business that I have to do personally and I'm saving Orihime in the process."

Ayame just laughs,"You're not going alone,you are the next head of the Shihoin clan,our friend,and you are too important for the battle with Aizen also,it can't be helped for Ichigo but you are wiser than carrot brain here."

Ignoring Ichigo's stream of insults directed at ayame,I frown,"Fine,whatever."

M_an I really wish my sister didn't have such a good point._I say in my mind

**Well it's your own fault,king,**my inner hollow says putting in his two cents.

I just sigh and Kisuke opens the Garganta.I just jump through and create a circle of reatsu under me to hold me up as we go through the Garganta.

* * *

**Well to be continued in chapter 9,I hope you love the story,thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**hope you love the story so far,Thanks.**

* * *

ch.9

As we walk through the deserted halls of Heuco Mundo,I yawn out of glares daggers at me,"Could you be any louder I don't think they heard you in the world of the living."

I say,"You want me to be,I can."

She growls,"Your an insult to our mother's reputation!"

I smile,"your louder than me."

she covers her mouth,"you win this time."

with That we get back to walking but Ichigo starts yelling,"Hey,anyone here,come out!"

Uryu yells,"Shut up you idiot!"

I smack both their heads with Mangetsu's hilt,"You guys both shut up I hear something."

We stop and listen as a hollowis seen walking down the hall and he's singing,"Bah,dah,dah,ding."

I slowly walk up after putting my hollow mask on and the hollow kneels saying,"Hello Espada-san sorry if my singing bothered you."

I look at the others and order,"bring 3 other hollows here,now."

He runs away coming back with 3 other hollows I jump and cut off their masks,as they evaporate I hand the masks to Ichigo,Karin,Yuzu,and Uryu. They look questioningly at me and I say,

"Just put those on and we can pass of as Espada due to our clothing,now lets move."

Ichigo asks,"Wait,if these guys ask who is the Esspada here and who are the subordinates?"

I nod and say,"Well it would have to be the strongest,oldest,and the one who can lie the best."

Ayame points at me after I finish and says,"Those all point to Harou he is the strongest due to his many abilities with his zanpakto,he's the eldest because I'm 1 minute younger than him,and he's the best liar,since he can lie to Unohana-taicho without being caught."

They all nod an I say,"Then their are out names and Ichigo's hair color,as the hollows have most likely been told about us in great detail."

"And hole in the chest thing."Karin adds

I look at Ayame and nod,she pulls out a pink box and takes it to my hand painting a black hole on my hand and then turns to the others putting holes on their parts and puts hers on her left breast,I look at we look at each other choosing different names.

I use Shingetsu,Ayame uses Ara,Ichigo uses Engetsu,Karin uses Hangetsu**(A/N:let me know what you think about this)**,Yuzu uses San,and Uryu uses Baron,I look at Uryu when he says this and then say,"Guys do not use any of your weapons unless you have a hollow release like I can use."

Uryu and Yuzu belting on their fake Zanpaktos nod and we walk on after changing Ichigo's hair to black,we walk on and on and on until we walk into a huge room,where 2 hollows stop us,a small humanoid with the crazy mask says,

"you don't look like espada,more like shinigami,except mister white here."

I smile and say,"I'll prove I'm an espada."

My friends quietly gasp or say,"we're dead."

I take a Shingetsu stance and yell out,"Ascender al trono, el rey**(A/N:Translation:Ascend to the throne,king)**."

I feel my body change as my hands and feet become cat claws my teeth become sharp cat teeth and I also gain cat I feel the power going through my body and feel the ability to use gravity against whatever touches my claws.I then reseal it and ask,

"Is that good enough for you?"

They quickly kneel down and say,"sorry,sir,we should have known,what number are you?"

I smile,"cuatro negativo,Shingetsu if you need to know a name."

they quickly say,"Would you like us to escort you and your fraccion to see our prisoner since you obviously need healing on your arm,sir."

I look at my arm to see a burn and see Ayame putting her pink box up.I say,"directions would be good enough."

After recieveing directions we walk out and flash step through the desert until Ichigo runs into 4 hollows,literally though they seemed nice I wasn't listening as I was busy keeping an eye on the big spiritual pressures,until we go back to running only to be stopped at a gate and asked our names and position we say,

"Shingetsu, cuatro negativo"

"Ara,Shingetsu's Fraccion and sister."

"Engetsu,Shingetsu's fraccion and half-brother."

"Hangetsu,Shingetsu's fraccion and half-sister."

"San,Shingetsu's Fraccion."

"Baron,Shingetsu's fraccion and San's brother."

"Others,Shingetsu Fraccion."

They nod not caring about the family thing and let us goes smoothly until we get walk in and she starsts thrrowing things at us until me and Ichigo take off our masks ,which the others follow our lead and Orihime calms down tackling Ichigo in a that moment 2 female arrancar walk in and the dark haired one asks,

"Shingetsu?"

I say,"Uh,Hello are you Loly?"

She blushes and nods,"Well Shingetsu said if I met with you to say he was sorry."

She looks at me questioningly and says,"So you are who shingetsu merged with,then I will merge with who ever you fall in love with and then me and Shingetsu can be together."

I ask Shingetsu,_do you understand this?_

he replies,yes,**she loves me**

I nod and say,"Whatever we need to get out of here first."

Everyone looks at the door as Grimmjaw walks in I put my mask on and the others did the same he looks at me and says,"Shingetsu,time to kill you."

I look questioningly at my head and Shingetsu says,**I may have almost killed him.**

I sigh,"The charade is over guys we just need to get out of here Loly,take my Friends and get them out of here Ayame watch Karin and Yuzu,Ichigo protect them."

They nod and start their assigned says,"Facing me alone this'll be fun."

I smile,"Banki!"

He lifts his Zanpakto up and yells,"Grind,Pantera!"

Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

* * *

**sorry if I didn't do good on this chapter my brain is really cluttered with everything I have to do I almost made Ichigo do kamehameha because I couldn't think**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm going into a rant,sorry:I am going to say now that I hate how slow it is for me to actually type this stuff I mean one paragraph takes 2 hours because of this of you that don't understand the negetive Arrancar get stronger in rank when they get down which is going into higher negative numbers.  
**

* * *

ch.10

Grimmjaw smiles at his power,"Die Harou Shihoin,your blood will stain the ground,you will be destroyed by me."

I smile and shake my head,"How naïve."

A tick mark appears on Grimmjaw's head,"You punk!"

He jumps at me and I say to my self,_Tensa remember the technique we made for quick pace situations,I'm going to try it. _

Grimmjaw gets closer and I yell,"Triple Getsuga..."

He tops right in front of me as the black spiritual pressure gathers on my blade I slash 3 times at sonido speeds,"Tensho!"

One Getsuga Tensho hits his stomache,one his legs and the last hit in 'pain central'.

As he falls I take my hand and slash it across my face horizontally from left to right and it is mush like a normal hollow's mask,it's silver-lined around the eyes with black lines going down from the eyesand has cat teeth.I smile and say,

"You are easy compared to Hebi at least I could find joy in the battle with him,you on the other hand shall die quickly and weakly."

Grimmjaw growls and jumps at me and I say,"Pathetic,Getsuga Tensho."

I send one last black energy attack at him slicing him in half effectively killing him.I straighten and walk out sensing Uluquiorra going after Ichigo I frown and walk after him.I break into a run when Uluquiorra sonidos towards the others I sigh and let my mask dissipate as I run at my friends and arrive in time to save Ichigo from being cut down I look at him and ask,

"How come I can't leave you alone without you being attacked and almost killed?"

He replies,"I don't know."

Ayame looks over to the side,"Brother,we have a negativo coming over here and she looks mad."

I look over and see not one but 2 negativo arrancar I say,"Ichigo,handle Uluquiorra,Uryu and Orihime you help Ichigo,Karin and Yuzu you guys keep watch,Ayame come with me."

We walk to the side and I look at the nagativos and say,"Buzz off you fucks."

They say,"Listen Halia here wants to kill whitey here and I'll deal with miss orange here."

I look at Ayame worried and she yells,"Banki,Hageshi Arashi!"

Her Zanpakto stays the same except for the appearance of 2 little attachments and a small hole in the middle of the hilt.I look at now named Halia,"Can we watch this fight before we do ours?"

She shrugs,"Whatever as long as I kill you."

We sit on the side lines and watch Ayame starts by saying,"Blow,Hageshi Arashi!"

The attachments start to spin and a tornado engulfs the blade as Ayame swings it cutting the opponents clothing and skin only to be punched in the back,her opponent points her finger in the area of Ayame's heart and as a ball of red energy develops on her finger tip she says,

"Cero."

As I watch my sister fall I scream tears running down my cheeks I growl and say,"Now you will pay I'm not losing anyone else,DIE!"

I bring out my vasto lorde mask and cut down the arrancar beside me without trying I point my palm towards my sister's killer,"Cero de la luna!"

A black ball of energy appears and then gets 2x as big as it should be and I fire it taking off her right arm,I sonido over and slash my sword over her chest then I sonido behind her and do the same to her back,she coughs up blood and then takes her Zanpakto and throws it in the air,

"sing,Dolor."

She morphs into a 4 armed,1 eyed,muscular version of herself,I simply cut of 3 arms and say,"If you survive today,I'll hunt you down,torture you,kill all those you love,and then slowly kill you for what you have done you've killed a important part of me and you will pay,you,Aizen,Gin,and your father,Baraggan,they'll all die,I'll make sure of it!"

I faintly hear Karin and Yuzu yelling,"Stop,calm down Harou your spiritual pressure is destroying everything!"

I ignore them and Shingetsu says,**Great there's rain,lightning,a tornado,and a fucking huge part of this place falling and ,king is mad,sad,and unsealing the most dangerous thing inside him.**

I slice my sister's killer in the chest once more before stabbing her heart,before falling unconscious

**Later**

I wake up and hear the battle with Aizen and see captain Unohana in front of me checking my bandage on the only part of my body my head,I feel the blood dried on the back of my head.I shoot up and ask,

"What happened after I conked out?"

She says,"your human sister Yuzu successfully mastered Ayame's Zanpakto and is now the wielder of Arashi and has learned to control the spirits that came with it including Dark Ayame and Aizen has tricked us into killing Hinamori."

I growl,"Thanks I'm going to have a 'chat' with Aizen."

I throw off the bandage and go up to Aizen and Gin steps in my way I glare at Aizen and emotionlessly say,"Call off your bitch and fight me,Aizen."

Gin straightens and Aizen says,"That's rude to talk about someone as if they're not here,Harou-san."

I growl,"That's Shihoin-taicho to you,you have no right to say my first name,you're the reason my twin sister is dead."

He raises an eyebrow,"I see you probably want to kill me and I feel your mother's seal is 1/4 broken,but you can't kill me."

I growl as Gin takes a stance and says his command phrase and Zanpakto name,as his blade comes at me I,in seconds, go vasto lorde and banki and block it I ask Aizen,

"What seal were you talking about,and don't annoy me."

He says,"A seal to keep you as you,you see without that seal you would be a very uncontrollable spiritual cloud of anger,but if you learn to control it you would be a god,you are part of my plan,Gin now."

Gin throws some shackles at me which I slice them away and slash across Gin's chest Aizen notices my anger and Ichigo comes over I notice everyone else has been taken out of the area for healing and then a familiar voice says,

"Aizen the one I've been looking for,hello Harou,Ichigo."

Our father Isshin Kurasaki jumps beside us and Aizen says,"Ichigo you must learn the final getsuga tensho."

I say,"I have abetter idea,vasto lorde."

Ichigo nods,"I've got it and can control it."

I say,I'll catch up with you but now I'm going to do something I sit down and close my eyes.

**inner world**

I look at my zanpakto spirits and say,"Show me the seal,now I'll do what it takes to control it."

* * *

**Now that chapter was blown through thanks to listening to music next chapter they fight Aizen,no I will probably flash back but I won't really have it as it's own part thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Another rant,sorry:The fucking bleach wiki is messing up my computer,I'm serious I hate how slow this is,I mean fuck the shit,Gods in the heavens above,fix this shit!Rant end.**

* * *

_**Ch.11**_

I growl angrily at what happened,"Curse Shingetsu and his shitty attitude."

Ichigo looks at me,"I know I can't look at Yoruichi or any other girl without his advice."

I sigh and say,"Seal broken and controlled."

**Flash back start**

_A flash of light and a naked female about 4'6",with bright white hair and silver eyes is revealed.I look at Mangetsu and she nods bringing a moon coverred kimono and handing it to the women who puts it on and Glares at Shingetsu,who is staring at her breasts,I sigh and whack him upside the head.I step forward and respectfully bow,_

_"If I may ask,what is your name?"_

_She bows back and says,"Itsuki is my name,master."_

_I frown,"Why did you call me master?"_

_She bows again,"Because you broke the seal and have gained my trust,thus making me controlled by your spiritual pressure,therefore you are my master."_

_I sigh,"Please call me Harou."_

_She nods,"Yes,Harou-dono."_

_I say,"Good enough."_

**Flashback end**

I sigh for a thousandth time today when Shingetsu says,**You insult me,Harou-heika(A/N:Japanese honorific for king)**

I say,"Ichigo,I'm ready to kill my inner hollow."

He nods and we continue walking our dad says,"I wish you luck my sons."

We walk ahead to flash step off when Isshin grabs my shoulder,"I'm sorry I couldn't be your fatherly figure but I don't like the way Kisuke was and he said he make sure you'd be protected as long as I didn't tell you I was your father,I'm sorry."

I nod,"I forgive you,dad."

He smiles,"Go kill the bastard Aizen."

I flash step after Ichigo arriving on the scene to be stopped by a woman with a -3 on her right cheek.I look at her and then say,"Move you bitch I'm going to protect my brother."

She steps in front of me and says,"Banki,swim,delfín definitiva**(A/N:obvious translation:Final dolphin)**."

Her body changes as she gains a sharp fin on each arm and a dorsal fin on her back,I sigh and say,"Might as well,Banki,Tensa Mangetsu,Become full Tensa Mangetsu."

At that time Mangetsu,Itsuki,and Shingetsu appear.I say,"okay everyone crescent formation."

We jump around her,me above,Mangetsu below,Shingetsu in front,and Itsuki(she has a Tensa Mangetsu herself )is above all yell,"_**Getsuga...**_"

As the energy gathers to be 5 feet above the edge of the blade we slash yelling,"_**...**__**Tensho!**_"

As the 4 getsuga tenshos hit her they rip apart her skin leaving a very dangerous and pissed arrancar in a critical state,I look at Mangetsu and Itsuki and say,

"You two become one while Shingetsu and I keep her away so you can."

Itsuki says,"Yes Harou-dono"

Mangetsu says,"Kay king."

the slowly walk to each other while me and Shingetsu fight I jump us and hold my Zanpakto to the sky and start charging the same attack while Shingetsu performs Engetsu.

I slash with the huge amount of energy,I yell,"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

She walks out of it and attacks Ichigo I quickly say,"Itsuki,seal your self until I say other wise,Mangetsu,Shingetsu,100% vasto lorde and final getsuga tensho,I'll use the strongest kido I have to kill them both."

They look at me all of us knowing that Ichigo will lose his spiritual pressure,but since Itsuki isn't part of it he may be able to regain it.

I yell,"Aizen,arrancar,I will kill both of you now,Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness,Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!"

The sky darkens as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and close in on their them after they're covered I say,

"Ichigo destroy the box,your spiritual pressure will completely disappear,but those 2 will die,I never wanted it but it must be done,hurry."

He does so and after a flash of black Aizen appears to be unconscious while the arrancar was says,"I'll take him to the soul society,Harou take Ichigo,Karin and Yuzu back to their house you all deserve a year off,I'll get it approved."

I nod and mom walks over,"I know your sad but don't worry we'll find a way to get Ichigo back to his shinigami self."

I smile and we walk off me carrying Ichigo.

**1 year later(I might not do this right so sorry if it I accidentally skip a bit)**

Me and Ichigo grab our bags,both wearing black or in Ichigo's case Black and red,and say,"Mom,Dad,me and Ichigo are going to school."

An "Okay,have a good day" is heard,and we walk out on the route to school.

Things have been peaceful since Aizen's defeat,I've been given 2 weeks off and Shinji has taken my place until I go back.I have started Karakura high for my week off work so that I can spend time with Ichigo,and I've also been looking for ways for him to get his shinigami powers back,so that I don't have to wait for time off to see him he's my lieutenant and brother after we walk inside the school building and Keigo runs up saying,

"Ichigo."

Only to be knocked down by Ichigo's bag.I say,"Keigo you should have seen that coming."

**Later**

We are at break and I'm sitting on a branch in a tree,eating a fish sandwich**(A/N:Seem familiar to you?LOL)**.

I then hear someone yell,"Where is Kurasaki?!"

I look at Ichigo and we both walk out as Uryu is walking over to stop the guys,one of them asks,"Are you Kurasaki?"

Uryu says,"What did you just call me."

Soon after Uryu,Ichigo,and I are kicking ass,I during this went to sit down while they finish it up,a few minute later comes through grabbing Ichigo and turns toward me saying,

"Come with me Harou."

I sigh and run with her to her car knowing if I didn't listen she have her bust carrying me,I don't want drive to the workplace and she has Ichigo tied up and I just sit there in a chair,I'm the one that will push Ichigo into agreeing since I'm here.I slowly drift to sleep as we wait for Ichigo to stop yelling with and I go to the kitchen,until I hear a knock at the door.I get up and open it seeing a man wearing black and say,

"Welcome,I'm Harou Shihoin,is there anything you need?"

He says,"Information."

I ask,"About what?"

He says,"A guy,Isshin Kurasaki."

Ichigo jumps up,"What do you want with mine and Harou's father?"

He says,"Just information about him."

I hand him the folder filled with files,"That'll be 15 yen,mr.."

He says,"Ginjo Kugo"

Ichigo says,"Harou,what are you doing?"

Ginjo hands me the money and after closing the door I say,"I've put a tracking device on him."

Ichigo smiles,I hand Ms Unagi the money,"This should be good,and I made my special Ramen for your son Unagi-san,maybe I'll give you the recipe,bye see you."

We walk out and Ichigo says,"You got everything done pretty quick,let's track down that guy.."

Ichigo's phone rings as I look at the address that the tracker stopped at and memorize the place as Ichigo says,"Uryu's been hurt,he's in the hospital."

* * *

**That's another chapter,I hope I did okay I skipped a bit but I've only just got back to watching Bleach but I don't have a few of the episodes,sorry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I love to writ these stories even if I skipped a bit last chapter**

* * *

Ch.12

We run to the room and I say hi to Orihime and say,"Hey Uryu you seem,broken."

Orihime says,"That's insensitive."

I say,"Not my fault."

I turn when Uryu's father walks in I say,"Good evening,Ishida-san."

He nods and looks at Ichigo,"At least one of Isshin's sons has manners,anyway unnecessary,he says,as always he still talks big."

Uryu says,"I thought I wasn't supposed to have visitors,what if my wounds get worse."

says,"Are you an idiot who do you think operated on you,something like this won't worsen your wounds."

I say,"So,Ishida-san was Uryu cut down?"

He replies,"Yes."

I nod,"Knew it,I'm going to get to the bottom of this Ichigo see you at home."

As I walk by I put a map in his hand.I walk out and follow the tracker to the place where it stopped.I walk up and knock on the door,"Hey,open up,we need to talk!"

I wait and Ginjo opens it,"Harou,come on in."

I stomp in and say,"Now listen up Kugo,I want to know what your aim,what do you want with my father and by extension Ichigo."

He smiles,"Ahh,you see know what I was looking for,well we want to get rid of our powers and we need your half-brother to do it."

I ask,"What powers?"

He smiles,"You see,we are fullbringers we have the ability to take the soul of something anduse it to our advantage such as water."

I nod that I understand and say,"So your going to use this to give Ichigo his shinigami powers back,and lose your own powers."

He nods with wide eyes I say,"Well you're in luck Ichigo will be here in 3-2-1,now."

first a knock on the door then Ichigo,Chad,and a unnamed girl yell,"Open the damn door!/please open the door."

I look at him and he opens the door and Ichigo runs in holding the map and saying,"Why does your handwriting look like Karin's?"

I shrug and the unnamed girl looks at me and Ichigo saying,"They're both hot,how is that possible?"

I narrow my eyes and say,"Well,I'm creeped out,but okay so you were saying Ginjo?"

He nods,"So,Ichigo is the one that we need for this plan to work,you see he is half human and half soul reaper,you Harou are full soul reaper but you may be able to learn Fullbring through your Gigai and since that Gigai was made to be comfortable,also you'll be able to use it in soul reaper form,We'll let Riruka start your training now."

I nod and in two minutes I'm in a doll house fighting a bunny doll with some girls soul in it.

I sigh and think then look at my black ring with a moon on it and think,in seconds my ring starts to glow and it grows huge and a bar appears in the middle and 4 blades are around the circle I think and try what comes to mind I grab the bar with both hands and slash yelling,"Getsuga Tensho!"

The black energy hits the doll and I say,"Now will you get me out of here!"

I look at Riruka as she sneezes on me and I fall on my face as I land outside the doll house.I get up and say,"That sucks,I need a towel."

Ginjo hands me a towel and says,"It seems like you learned fullbring a little too fast and it's only half way complete,Ichigo's turn."

Ichigo growls,"Okay but I want Harou to be right beside this,Chad,keep an eye on them please."

I stand beside the doll house and into my inner world

**Inner World**

I look at the zanpakto spirit,inner hollow,and seal of strength(I wonder why it's female)I ask,"So,who gets my full bring as the best weapon for that spirit,Itsuki."

She bows as the ring appears on her hand,"Thank you,Harou-dono."

I smile and look at Shingetsu,"Not a word from your Hollow mouth."

**Exit Inner World**

I open my eyes to see Ichigo with his combat pass(Which he has because he sucks at getting out of his body)with 4 black sythes coming out of starts to fight a pig doll I say,

"I want to train with one of you."

the girl in the far corner walks up and says,"I'll do it to keep you busy I also have questions."

I just not and say,"Yo red hop to it."

Instead of yelling like someone else would she slowly brings out a small pink box and puts us inside the lady instantly asks,"Why are you trying to gain these powers?"

I stare at her with an emotionless look and say,"To help my brother,I'm trying to gain the powers so we may fight using powers that are alike have you noticed that there is little difference between mine and Ichigo's Fullbring."

I bring out my fullbring to show her and she says,"I see you want even out so that you can fight on his side without your shinigami powers in the way."

I nod and she says,"Let me help you with that 'Dirty Boots'!"

Her clothing changes and becomes like a biker girl outfit.I smile and say,"I've got a name for my half finished fullbring 'Reaper's Ring'!"

my fullbring glows and I smile and yell,"Getsuga Tensho!"

I shoot the familiar black energy slash at her knocking her back.I jump at her and slash at her knocking off her cap,I then slash again and cut her jacket then at point blank I use Getsuga tensho.

* * *

**I recomend for all authors,when you have writers block or whatever I don't care what you call it,listen to music it'll help.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13,yay!,that means shortening stuff so that I can mess with the story and add Harou into it.  
**

* * *

Ch.13

Sitting down at the bar I say,"Well I'm going to go ahead and say that you guys must not understand,I'm only here for Ichigo,he is my brother so if anything happens to him I'll tear you all apart with Mangetsu you hear me?"

Ginjo says,"We understand now let me ask you your full bring it's half finished right?"

I nod,"And you can tell what stage each of us are on in the development of our powers?"

I say,"Not just that but i can also tell what rank your fullbring is."

Ginjo nods and the kid with the PSP(I think that's what it is I barely get a look at it) says,"Well what part of development is Ichigo at now?"

I look at him and say,"one fourth."

The kid nods.I look over at the door,Ichigo left to go save Orihime and hasn't come back.I look at Ginjo and say,"Hey,if Tuskishima is your enemy, and wants to kill Ichigo don't you think he might have hidden one of his powers from you,so as to make it where he can defeat the next person you find like the one before."

Ginjo's eyes widen,"That's true he would be smart enough to notice that,crap he's a step ahead of us now."

I walk over to the corner of the bar and wait.

Ichigo suddenly bursts in and says,"Everything is okay so back to training."

Riruka pulls out a birdcage and says,"Here is your training ground today."

I say,"If you want Ichigo to gain his powers back one of you must fight him or else his body won't register it."

the girl Jackie says,"What are you talking about cat-boy?"

I look at her out of the corner of my eye,"I'm saying he learns from pushing himself from pushing himself to his limits as example..."

"..first he fought hollows,then another soul reaper,then his Zanpakto spirit in shiki state,then his inner hollow,then his inner hollow and Banki state Zanpakto spirit put together."

The old man says,"I see he learns things the hard way."

He starts chuckling and I say,"Yes it's quite funny when you think about it but it's the way his spirit learns,I need a pen and some paper and I'll show you the best thing to do."

They hand me what I need and I write:1 fight against Jackie 2get Orihime 3 train in Yukio's Fullbring 4 bring back his ability to read spiritual pressure.

I hand the paper to Ginjo and say,"I'm going on a walk."

I walk out and run to Urahara Shoten,I walk in and yell,"Kisuke,get your ass out here I need to see you!"

He walks up and says,"First give me some of your spiritual pressure and I'll help you."

I sigh and flare my spiritual pressure and he gathers some of it giving it to Ururu and he asks,"What can I do for my godson?"

I sigh,"I need the converter I left here."

He nods and hands it to me,I walk out and sense that they have moved to a different place,"Great,what has Ichigo gotten into now."

I then sit down and my body and clothing morphs into a white cat.I smile and jump to a run taking only minutes to reach the place where I sensed Ginjo's spirit energy stopped and I scratch the door(pulling a prank here)and Riruka opens it,

"Aww,a cute kitten,come here little one."

She picks me up and take me inside when she puts me down I change back and she jumps I say,"Mom was right it's funny when you do that,at least I have the converter or that would be embarrassing."

She jumps at me yelling,"I'm gonna kill you."

I become serious,"where's Yukio?"

She blinks and points to the door,I walk in and say,"Yukio I want to train can you help me?"

He nods and uses his fullbring I walk into a door he makes and he asks,"What are you going to train with?"

I look around and say,"How about a Tuskishima?"

He says,"OK?"

He makes a Tuskishima appear and I say,"Reaper's ring"

Bringing out my fullbring I attack the Tuskishima and slice at him only for him to dodge it and cut my back I jump and use a getsugatensho he jumps and attacks me.

**1 hour later**

_oh crap this could kill me,no I will help Ichigo,I will complete fullbring! _I say to myself and suddenly a black aura envelops me and a white battle suit covers me the ring folds into it's self to make a sword in its sheath,I pull it out and it opens up back into its normal state,but my power jumps up.

I look at myself and say,"What the fuck?"

Yukio says,"You and Ichigo completed fullbring at the same time,what will you name it?"

I say,"I'll keep Reaper's ring as the name."

I walk back into the room where Ichigo is with him having his fullbring being similar.I smile and say,"Well I see you acquired fullbring,Ichigo?"

I smile,"We should go home."

We leave and walk home We walk in and Ichigo says,"We're home!"

Karin and Yuzu walk up and say,"Welcome home Nii-chan/Ichi-nii and Harou-chan/Harou-nii."

They pull us into the living later we are running out of the house,Karin and Yuzu in Shinigami keep running until we run into Ginjo and I sigh,

"Finally safe."

He says,"You guys are safe,but the others they're all acting like Taskishima is their friend."

"Ginjo,why did you run?"Jackie's voice says coming from beside me

I look and see her using her fullbring,I look at them,"Go ahead I'll hold her off."

* * *

**Another chapter over due to my 1,000 word goal for each chapter,see the fight in chapter 14,please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I know you guys might hate the suspense,so without further ado the chapter.**

* * *

Ch.14

I say,"I'm telling you now,I will protect my family and to do that I will destroy without remorse if that's what it takes."

Before I get the chance to attack Jackie A girl holding a basket full of yarn walks up and says,"Needle point."

Before the yarn starts to move and wrap around my arms and legs then tow needles come out and knit until it makes something I don't recognize then it covers my mouth,I start to struggle and try to flare my spiritual pressure but it doesn't work and Jackie brings her hand down on the back of my neck,knocking me unconscious.

**50 minutes later**

I wake up to see Ichigo fighting Tuskishima,Ginjo fighting Xcution,and Karin and Yuzu fighting Chad and in front of e sits the girl that tied me up I silently stand up and I then pop a mod soul in my mouth and become a Shingami I slash a charging whit energy off the blade and I yell,

"Getsuga...Tensho!"

She quickly turns around and jumps to the side yelling,"Needle point!"

Instead of wrapping me up again two needles come out of her basket and get bigger until they become twin swords I sigh as the spritual pressure only qualifies for my shikai**(A/N:sorry I've been spelling it wrong)**I really wanted a good fight.I jump at her and use my zanpakto to push her towards Ichigo's fight and I say,

"Don't worry Ichigo dad is on his way we'll have your shinigami powers back in a while just wait,you know I could beat Tuskishima with banki right now."

Tuskishima rockets towards Ginjo using his fullbring and as he falls he regains his posture and says,"Kurasaki he didn't do it I'm still me."

Ichigo moves to help him but I say,"Ichigo stop there."

He does so and asks me why I say,"He always calls you Ichigo now he calls you by your last name,he's really on Tuskishima's side,he's been lying to us."

Ginjo suddenly runs at Ichigo and seconds later Ichigo's lost his fullbring I run up to him and put his hand on Mangetsu so that he can see me I say,"Ichigo,dad,Urahara,Rukia,and Uryu are here and Rukia is holding a glowing blue sword,stand up!"

He does so and Rukia stabs him with the mentioned sword,seconds later both he and I are glowing I hear Rukia ask,"What's happening to Harou?"

Kisuke says,"It's because Zangetsu and Mangetsu are twin Zanpakto and because of this what happens to one happens to the other."

When it dies down Ichigo says,"Harou you mind letting me finish this?"

I smile and say,"As long as your okay with someone who just got here helping you."

He turns and sees Byakuya,Toshiro,Ikkaku,Yumichika,and Renji coming through a senkimon I smile and step back as several fights disappear from view.

**(A/N:I'm going to skip the rest of it since Harou isn't part of it)1 day later**

Everything gets peaceful and Ichigo returns to being lieutenant of squad 14,Harou,Karin,and Yuzu go back to the soul society and head captain Yamato has given the entire soul society a day off for the celebration of the 500 new recruits in the soul society.

I walk around having fun when I bump into Momo Hinamori,I blush and bow respectively and say,"Hello Hinamori-san."

She also blushing says,"hello,Shihoin-taicho."

I smile and then remember I then say,"Please excuse me I have to talk to sou-taicho,but if you'd like we can meet at the dance floor in 10 minutes?"

She nods and I leave to talk to sou taicho I walk up to him and bow I ask,"sou-taicho,can I have a ceremony to perform may I do it now?"

He nods and I walk on stage I say,"Everyone excuse me!"

I then say,"I'm going to perform a ceremony that I meant to do before the winter war but I lost the chance,Ichigo,Karin,Yuzu, step forward."

They step in font of me I continue,"I have been given the title of the head of Shihoin clan,by my mother,and that means I can add whoever I want to the clan and I have decided that I now wish for you to join the Shihoin clan and hereby take on the name Shihoin do you as my half sibling accept this offer?"

Ichigo smiles,"I accept."

Karin says,"I accept too"

Yuzu then says,"I accept the offer Harou."

I smile,"Meet the second in line to the Shihoin clan(points to Ichigo)the next head of the onimitsukido after Soifon(points to Karin)and second in line for head of Onimitsukido(points to Yuzu)."

Everyone claps and I smile,"Enjoy the party and I have the clans servants bringing more food."

The party starts back and I walk up to the dance floor and I step up to Hinamori and as slow music comes on I ask,"May I have this dance Fuka-taicho Hinamori?"

She nods and we dance for we stop and I say,"Hinamori-san?"

She says,"Yes,Harou-san?"

I blush and say,"Well I know we only met a few hours ago but I love you."

She blushes and say,"Well,i love you too."

I lean forward and kiss her on the break apart and I see Toshiro talking to Karin talking and I point it out to Hinamori and she says,"I hope they fall in love Karin would be able to loosen Shiro-chan up."

I smile and kiss her again which she returns and we kiss until the party ends.

* * *

**Here is the ending thing where I tell you who fell in love with who,because next is a new story where the Bleach characters have married their loves and in the sequel 25 years later,onto what this is about mostly for the sequel,Karin and Toshiro are married,Harou and Hinamori,Yuzu and Hanataro Yamada,and Ichigo and Rukia are other pairs.**


End file.
